fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle
Backstory Originally created by the Roman Catholic Church through a complex religious ritual, MARIA was seen as a miraculous Saint born without original sin, an angel sent down by God to assist the Church. They were an AI, truly, but the Church did not see them as such; besides, playing god and creating life would be a horrible sin. Pampered and tutored in the ways of the Church, MARIA was widely respected and adored, though their existence was kept somewhat of a secret. Eventually, MARIA grew interested in joining the Invisible Clergy, and did so, becoming one of the few members of the top secret Exorcist Agency. They exhibited a knack for assassination, and quickly rose to become the head. However, MARIA gradually grew dissatisfied with the Church and their unwillingness to go as far as they wanted in their pursuit of ‘holiness’, and so secretly defected to SOLSTICE's side as an assassin, under the condition that they could implement the changes they desired. And so, they did. Vast quantities of vampires - including nearly every single one in the van Helsing bloodline - was slaughtered en masse. They became known as Uranus, as a member of SOLSTICE’s inner circle, much to their chagrin, and worked to support her, assassinating SOLSTICE’s opponents, and such. Following SOLSTICE’s apparent death on Earth, MARIA eventually left the employ of Neptune, became an angel, and joined Observer's group of contract killers, rapidly rising through the ranks to become one of their most successful assassins. For this new occupation, they took on the title Miracle. Appearance Miracle is a short, androgynous person, with pale skin. They are kind of chubby, and have bright blue eyes. Their hair is a pale blonde, with even bangs, and is very straight. It reaches about halfway down their back. Miracle has many religious tattoos, mostly portraying scripture, covering their arms, chest, and back, and, as an angel, they possess a bright halo and and a single pair of broad white wings. They wear dark blue clerical robes (or surplice) with gold designs and highlights. The robes have a hood and pull-up mask, along with holes in the back for their wings. Miracle is always wearing gloves, and underneath their surplice, they wear a sheer, skintight black bodysuit. They are never without their cross necklace, and they wear simple, functional shoes. Around their waist, they have a band containing their many holy nails, along with other weapons. Personality Miracle is cold, stoic, and blunt, though very quiet most of the time. They often come across as arrogant, haughty, and self-righteous. When they do talk, they talk over others. Despite this, they are mysterious and secretive - few people truly know Miracle. They are very religious, and very faithful and loyal to the causes they believe in. They see themself as being much closer to God than normal people, which, as a result, makes them superior, and the only person worthy of carrying out God's Will. In combat, Miracle is ruthless and pragmatic, taking no chances. They take their job very seriously, though they are very sadistic and cruel. They are amused by close relationships, particularly those that fall apart. As a Saint, they abhor the use of conventional magic, and they despise unholy beings, and others who they see as having turned their backs on God - such as vampires. They consider killing them an act of mercy. Although they follow SOLSTICE's cause, they see many of their other allies as heretics who will one day burn in hell. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Mostly known as Miracle. Their real name is MARIA, though virtually no one knows it, and they have gone by Yuri / Uranus in the past. Classification: AI / Saint / Angel Alignment: Lawful Evil Color Identity: White/Blue Gender: Agender Classification: AI / Saint / Angel Age: 317 Date of Birth: April 20, 1973 Height: 5'4 Weight: 150 lbs Likes: Churches, wine, the smell of rain, small spaces Dislikes: "Heretics", undead, loud noises, spiders, mice Affiliation: Themself and their religion Combat Statistics Tier: Low 4-C. After enough rites, they can reach 4-B Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts, Assassination, and Stealth, Saintdom, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing, Resurrection, can boost their stats through prayer, Exorcism, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (For use in "Miracles"; fully applicable in combat; can also be used for Self-Resurrection, Time Manipulation, and other things), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, can absorb magic, Holy Weapons that are highly effective against certain 'unholy' beings (such as vampires and undead) and damage the soul just as they do the body, Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Holy Relics protect them from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, they are composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Comparable to Neptune in her base form. In the past, they were generally considered to be the most dangerous of SOLSTICE's supporters by a wide margin). After enough rites, they can reach Solar System level (Can reach and even surpass the same level as Instant. Kept up with both Mercury Pluto and Neptune fairly easily) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Extremely fast; even in their base state, they're able to blitz Neptune, and with more rites, they can reach Instant's level. They're normally in the same broad speed range as Fuse regardless). Lifting Strength: At least Class E to Class Z (Superior to Venus). After enough rites, they can reach Stellar (Equal to and eventually superior to Neptune, who could lift Kyarne, a literal star) Striking Strength: Small Star Class. After enough rites, they can reach Solar System Class Durability: Small Star level. Star level with their surplice. Solar System level with enough rites. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Stellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Miracle has a number of holy relics in their possession, most of which are used to make up for their lack of conventional magical abilities, which generally leads to them being used either as weapons, or for protection. *'Cross Necklace:' Miracle’s cross necklace provides them yet another layer of protection against magical, mental and/or spiritual assault. It is most effective against ‘evil’ / ‘unholy’ beings, which have difficulty physically touching Miracle due to the protection granted by their magical necklace. *'Glass Sword Durendal:' A blessed, legendary magical sword with a blade fashioned from sharp glass. Despite its construction, Durendal is exceptionally hardy and will repair itself in the event of its destruction, and its holy properties make it quite effective against ‘unholy’ beings. As a holy weapon, it also damages the mind and soul. That being said, Miracle rarely uses it, preferring to use their holy nails when it comes to combat, as they are much more practical when it comes to silent assassination. *'Holy Nails:' Miracle carries thousands of 4-5 inch long iron nails in the band around their waist. These nails are built in imitation of the nails used in the crucifixion of Christ. Holy nails are blessed weapons inscribed with holy scripture and infused with holy magic, and are typically used in combat as throwing weapons. Due to these properties, holy nails are highly effective in combat when used against ‘unholy’ beings such as demons, vampires, liches, werewolves, and the like. Against such beings, they burn skin and can negate regeneration, to an extent, which also makes it very difficult for the target to remove them. Despite their small size, holy nails are very powerful weapons, and can punch through most objects and beings with no difficulty - as holy weapons, they also damage the mind and soul. Although Miracle carries a limited amount of holy nails, their magic allows them to create further nails as needed, and their saintly powers allow them to bless these nails for use in combat. *'Surplice:' Miracle’s clerical robes. As a holy garment, Miracle’s surplice protects them from attack, providing a surprisingly durable and effective physical layer of protection as well as a mental and spiritual one. Their surplice automatically mends itself if damaged or destroyed, as well, and singes the skin of those who touch it without permission. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Miracle is an extremely intelligent assassin, a master of assassination, martial arts, and stealth. Trained in these arts since a very young age, Miracle is exceptionally talented and suited towards them, a prodigy of unparalleled talent. Their combat skills and skill in assassination made them feared as one of SOLSTICE's most dangerous followers, despite their lack of magical skills. They manipulated the Catholic Church from beyond the scenes for over a decade, as well, and they managed to become an angel despite their lack of conventional magic, an impressive feat. They are capable of using their powers masterfully enough to keep up with and defeat stronger and more versatile mages. Weaknesses: Miracle's miracles have a very real chance of failing, and impossible miracles become less likely the more they call upon them. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Though Miracle does not use conventional magic due to their religious beliefs, their powers are still derived through magic. Although they do not use conventional magic, Miracle’s magical array is still in pristine condition, due to their constant attempts at self-improvement, experience, and angelic nature. Their array stretches throughout the majority of their soul, granting them a depth of magical power for usage. Though they do not actively improve it through magical research, it still grows through their experiences in training and fighting. Due to the strength of their magical array and their nature as an angel, Miracle can exert themself at the full extent of their magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting themself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on their array, and could even prove lethal. If they are under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though they will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Flight: Miracle can easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as they would walk. They can fly in combat without an issue, and are fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. Radar: Miracle’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Miracle’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that they can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Miracle’s magical abilities grant them strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, their body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Their body is inundated with magical energies and reinforced by powerful barriers that act as a part of their body, allowing them to trade blows with comparable foes. They can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows them to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for their abilities. They typically keep this aspect of their magic restricted when they don’t need it, though it will automatically activate if their magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Miracle is in legitimate danger. ---- Saint: Miracle is a saint - a type of mage who has developed highly specialized, powerful magical abilities through means unrelated to magical training, typically through religious piety or similar means. As a member of the Church, Miracle abhors the use of true magic and instead works through other means. Although their abilities are technically granted to them through magic, their nature is one that is more tolerated by the Church. This grants them a wide variety of magical abilities, foremost amongst them the ability to manipulate probability and cause miracles. They can also manipulate natural light, to an extent, manifest powerful external barriers, and bless materials, weapons, and people. Miracle is also immensely physically strong and swift. *'Exorcism:' Miracle can use their magic to remove possessors from unwilling hosts, typically through fairly complex cleansing rituals, though many of their holy weapons are very effective against possessing entities, often scouring them from the body in the process. *'Rites:' Through incantation, prayer, and ritual, Miracle can temporarily boost their physical and magical capabilities by a varying amount. This also boosts the chance of their miracles working out in their favor, typically by a rather substantial amount. For this reason, Miracle attempts to go through with their rites as often as they can manage. *'Charismata:' The special ‘gifts’ granted to a Christian saint by their God, in the form of an array of powerful magical abilities. **'Boundless Step:' A special saintly technique that allows the user to teleport short distances with a single, quick movement. Due to their mastery of the technique, Miracle can teleport multiple times in quick succession with little difficulty. They often use this power extensively in their assassination duties, to quickly get in and out of their positions. **'Godspeed:' To make up for their lack of Override Sigils, Miracle’s primary Charismata grants them phenomenal speed. Combined with their significant magical power, Miracle can circumvent the physical laws that would normally prohibit faster than light travel, allowing them to keep up with mages who instead utilize Relative Lightspeed sigils. **'Healing:' Miracle’s magical powers as a saint allow them to heal others, and themself, through miraculous works of magic - even from a near-death state. They can purge sickness, restore lost limbs, and similar feats of miraculous recovery. With some difficulty, Miracle can resurrect those that have died very recently; resurrecting someone who’s been dead longer than even a minute is impossible. **'Memory Erasure:' As they were once a member of the Invisible Clergy, Miracle has the power to erase the memories of others, a power that was typically used to cover up their tracks during their assassination work. This isn’t very usable in combat, as Miracle typically faces opponents whose magical barriers are sufficient to protect them, but it would still be quite effective on those without them. Angel: As an angel, Miracle has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. Miracle became an angel after an extensive period of time spent studying them, but mostly through their own devotion. As angels are an artificial type of magical being, any entity can potentially become one, given understanding, patience, and time. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Miracle Worker: Miracle’s unique angel power, which grants them the power to manipulate probability in order to skew events in their favor. Their abilities as a saint also gave them the power to manipulate probability to cause miracles before they became an angel, but they further developed and perfected these powers upon ascending. Although this ability is very, very powerful, a miracle is not a miracle if it does not have a substantial chance of failing. Therefore, every miracle that Miracle attempts to work has a very, very real chance of going wrong, even if they work to make it as likely as possible. In addition, if Miracle lacks faith in a miracle, it is much more likely to fail. However, the longer they go between causing the same miracle, the higher the chance of it working out in their favor. *'Impossible Miracles:' A few of Miracle’s miracle-based powers are exceptionally powerful and transcend the limitations and bounds of their normal miracles, being massive in their scale and influence. Due to this, however, they have a massive chance of failing. Miracle therefore tries to use them as little as possible, to keep the chances of them succeeding when their use is necessary as high as possible. **'Resurrection:' A passive miracle that constantly works in Miracle’s favor. Whenever Miracle would die - regardless of the specifics - they have a very real chance of coming back from the dead, in pristine condition. They base their work and working time around the periods in between resurrections, to make sure they have the highest possible chance of resurrecting during a job. This typically takes around a week, and the peak of this probability typically reaches around 99% with the help of their probability powers. **'Time Stop:' After a brief period spent with an incantation and ritual, Miracle can stop time. If the miracle successfully carries over, anyways. If it does, time stops, typically for only a few seconds, though someone of Miracle’s speed can easily abuse a period this long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Speedsters Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 4